The FBI reports there were 699,594 auto thefts in the U.S. in 2013. A survey of American drivers conducted in April 2007 on behalf of the National Insurance Crime Bureau and LoJack, a manufacturer of an electronic vehicle tracking and recovery system, found that 79% of people always lock their vehicles and 93% never leave spare keys in their vehicle. Thieves constantly devise new and sophisticated means of stealing autos. Tactics include acquiring smart keys, which eliminates hot-wiring to steal cars; switching vehicle identification numbers; and using stolen identities to secure loans for expensive vehicles. At an average of $25,000 per stolen vehicle, stolen vehicles may be at least a $17.5 billion per year problem. Not everyone is willing to pay for a LoJack service and not every vehicle will be equipped with a wireless service that could otherwise permit it to “report in” to a remote server, identifying its location. There is a need to discourage auto theft and enhance rapid recovery when a vehicle is stolen via an inexpensive service.